Breakdown
| season = 1 | number = 10 | image = Image:Breakdown02.png | imagewidth = 300 | imagecaption= Artie is evaluated by the Regents after attacked by MacPherson earlier. | airdate = September 8, 2009 | writer = Michael P. Fox & Ian Stokes | director = Eric Laneuville | previous = | next = }} __FORCETOC__ " " is the tenth episode of Warehouse 13 Season 1 that aired on Syfy on September 8, 2009. Synopsis While , Myka, and are trapped in the Warehouse, Artie is forced to answer to his superiors. Plot and Myka are working on reports and Pete finishes first, boasting that he won. When questioned, Artie explains that the reports are going to someone above Mrs. Frederic. He leaves them to catch a courier and the agents have a day by themselves while is doing chores in the Warehouse. At the Warehouse, is working on a self-directed vacuum cleaner and notices her cola is warm, so she uses an artifact snow globe to cool it down. As she goes out to lubricate the zipline, the vacuum cleaner runs out of control and hits the zipline switch, sending out into the Warehouse. She ends up suspended in the middle of the building but the vacuum cleaner then hits the eject line and Claudia drops into the shelves releasing a sticky string and a dodgeball. The sticky string rolls down a vent and falls into the gear mechanisms below the floor at the Neutralizer Processing Center. Pete and Myka wonder who is getting their reports and come to find Claudia. They spot artifact disturbance reports on the security screen and realize things have gone amiss. Artie meets with the courier and asks him to pass a message on to his superiors. The man refuses to talk and leaves. However, Mrs. Frederic's bodyguard arrives and says that she wants to have a word with him. As the neutralization system shuts down, Pete and Myka look for Claudia and find the dodgeball. It rams them and doubles, and every time they look away, the balls attack them and multiply. The agents try to back away without taking their eyes off the balls. They run for a neutralizer station but discover that the system is empty. They look for useful artifacts but don't find anything, and Pete suggests that they catch the dodgeballs to stop them because that is how you win at dodgeball. Myka looks away and Pete catches one, then they all jump back into the one Pete caught. 150px|leftArtie meets with Mrs. Frederic at a local diner and she asks about the mission in Paris even though she already knows about it. Pete and Myka continue their search and notice the Warehouse's energy discharges are increasing as Pete climbs up a ladder and spots a building with a " -shaped hole" in the roof. They investigate and realize it's Leena's Bed and Breakfast. They go inside and Claudia finds them and yells not to close the door... but not quick enough. When Pete opens the door, he realizes he's in a fourth-dimensional tesseract and all the doors lead back to other doors within the same building. 200px|rightAs the neutralizer dispersal system reaches critical mass, Mrs. Frederic continues to pursue her interrogation of Artie. Artie notices a group of people leaving and a patron closing the diner after the waitress signals for him to do so, shooing away people trying to enter. Looking around and seemingly feeling paranoid, Artie notices that everyone else in the diner turns out to be Mrs. Frederic's superiors, the Regents. After Artie realizes this, he gulps and states in disbelief that one of the Regents is a waitress, the supervisor, Benedict Valda, explains that the Regents are just normal people, and having kings and presidents controlling the Warehouse would just lead to chaos. Valda begins questioning Artie, noting that Pete and Myka have destroyed one artifact and released a malevolent spirit from the Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass. When Artie defends them, Mrs. Frederic explains that it's Artie and his former partner MacPherson that are under investigation, not Pete and Myka. Claudia and the agents try to work out why the house is in the Warehouse. They realize that the artifact is in the original house and they probably couldn't move it, or the house, so they built the Warehouse around it and then rebuilt the Bed and Breakfast. After everyone goes running around looking for something that isn't in the second Bed and Breakfast, Myka spots a painting of the room that isn't in Leena's current Bed and Breakfast. It's fused to the wall and can't be moved. The painting changes as they move objects into the room, to reflect the new room. Pete draws a door on the picture and it appears on the wall. However, it leads back into the house just like all the other exits. Pete throws something at the painting in exasperation and the walls reverberate with the shock. He rips a hole in the painting and a hole rips open in the wall, providing them with the way out. However, when they exit, they find that a storm is brewing up at in the Warehouse. Claudia reveals she's been setting up access terminals throughout the Warehouse and comments that Artie believed they would be useless. They determine the processing center has jammed and if they don't restore the flow within 30 minutes, it'll blow up, taking the entire Warehouse with it. Claudia gives them a route that goes around a big room, through aisle Haddonfield-79 and loop around Calrlsbad-22, but Pete wants the most direct route, which is through the Dark Vault. Pete tells Claudia she should stay there and not go through the Dark Vault, but because she knows the Warehouse well, Myka agrees with her and Pete gives in. 150px|leftAt the diner, Valda continues the interrogation on non-MacPherson issues and Mrs. Frederic advises Artie to go along. Artie agrees that he helped Claudia based on his promise and Valda notes that he's letting his personal issues interfere in Warehouse affairs. When Mrs. Frederic notes that Artie's recovery rate has been sterling, Valda asks why Artie involved Dickinson in the highest of top secret affairs. Artie insists it was necessary but Valda warns that his future is at stake. Claudia opens the key code lock of the Dark Vault, and her and the agents enter it, which has a sign warning that the artifacts are sensory-activated. Purple containment fields running off of backup generators keep all of the artifacts contained, after Claudia comments that they should last long enough for them to make their way through, the generators cut off. They slowly make it to the opposite side and Claudia tries to open the lock. As he waits, Pete notices a doll and it comes to life on him. He backs up into a typewriter that starts typing on its own. Claudia gets the door open but Myka realizes that Pete has been entranced by the typewriter. The vault door closes automatically, trapping him inside. As the storm continues to build, Myka tries to get Pete's attention while Claudia works on the lock. Mrs. Frederic's automated voice recording comes on to order an emergency evacuation. Myka finally kicks the lock and shatters it, getting the door open. They notice there's a circle on the floor around the typewriter stand. Myka realizes the typewriter belonged to Sylvia Plath and drains the will to live from anyone who looks at it. Myka tries to get him to leave the containment circle but Pete doesn't see the point. Myka tells Claudia to go to the processing center while she deals with Pete. Artie finally snaps and says the interrogation is a waste of time. He insists that MacPherson is out there and has something horrendous planned. He tells the Regents to deal with it but Valda points out that Artie is using MacPherson's supposed threat to justify his own rule-breaking. Artie points out that MacPherson knows the rules and he'll have to break the rules to stop him, but then realizes the Regents are afraid of MacPherson. Artie tells them to fire him, kill him, or let him do their job, that he doesn't care because he has to stop MacPherson, and then leaves. Once he's gone, Mrs. Frederic says that the ball is in the Regents' court. Myka throws her belt to Pete but he refuses to grab it. She dares him to win but that doesn't work either. Finally Myka grabs a broom and shoves him out of the containment circle to the Aztec Bloodstone. Meanwhile, Claudia gets to the neutralizer processing center with five minutes to spare. She starts pulling the sticky string out of the cogs. However, when she pulls off her neutralizer gloves to get a better grip, the sticky string sticks to her hand and the cogs start pulling her in. Myka leaves Pete behind to recover and finds Claudia. She gets entangled as well and Pete arrives and tries to find something to cut the silly string. Claudia directs him to the snow globe in her purse. He takes it and freezes the sticky string, and then breaks it with a hammer. The cogs start up and the neutralizer fluid is pumped throughout the Warehouse, abating the emergency. 83px|rightArtie is sitting outside the diner when Mrs. Frederic comes out and tells him the Regents are letting him stay. As she leaves, she wishes Artie good hunting in tracking down MacPherson. At the Warehouse, the AutoVac is still running until Claudia shuts it down. She thanks Myka for trusting her and Myka admits that she is talented. As they bond, Pete arrives and they figure Artie won't notice. Artie arrives to ask what he won't notice and they claim they're planning a surprise party. He isn't fooled and they have no choice but to explain. Artie takes it calmly enough, noting that he's had a similar experience in the past. The trio goes for Mexican and Artie asks them to bring him a taco. Once they're gone, he tells them they're going to need their rest.TV.com }} Credits Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Genelle Williams as Leena (credit only) * Simon Reynolds as Daniel Dickinson (credit only) Guest Starring *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Mark A. Sheppard as Benedict Valda *C.C.H. Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Cast *Paula Boudreau as Theodora Stanton *Jung-Yul Kim as Mrs. Frederic's bodyguard *Adam Cawley as Courier *Lok Archer as Regent Archer *Ben Gans as Regent Gans Regents *Greg Dunham *Scott Gorman *Aimee Lococo *Patricia McPherson *Amanda Smith Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Neutralizer Processing Center': Nicknamed the Gooery by Claudia, it processes and manufactures the Neutralizer liquid used in deactivating artifacts. *'Dark Vault': A high-security sector that contains the Warehouse's most dangerous artifacts. Each artifact is housed on its own pedestal and contained within its own neutralizer containment field. The Vault runs on its own generator and back-up generator to keep the artifacts pacified. *'Snowglobe': Freezes objects by releasing a cloud of condensation when the snowglobe is shaken. *'AutoVac': Moves and cleans by itself. *'Baylor Dodgeball': Self animating dodgeball that hits its victim every time they look away and multiplies after each impact. To nullify the dodgeballs one must catch a ball. *'Bed and Breakfast Portrait': Controls a replica of Leena's Bed and Breakfast; those that enter the building are unable to leave, any attempts to escape through a door, window or any other aperture leading the subjects to be transported back into the building through a different door or window. The painting and the original building are connected; any change made to the building affects the portrait and vice versa. Therefore, to escape one must physically tear away at the material of the painting to make an exit. *'Back-Up Aisle Terminals': Auxiliary computers and accesses to Warehouse files scattered throughout the Warehouse floor. *'Sylvia Plath's Typewriter': Causes insurmountable despair and drains the victim's will to live. *'Sticky String': Is incredibly adhesive and elastic; it also actively tries to entangle and envelop those caught in its grip. *'Easter Island Conch': Helps breathe underwater. *'Clark Gable's Nail Grooming Kit': Fingernails grow rapidly with use. *'Dog Whistle': Summons locusts. *'Aztec Bloodstone': Controls the mind of anyone whose blood comes into contact with it. *'Red Bumper Car': Origin and effect(s) unknown. Seen in the panning shot while Myka and Pete investigate the artifact disturbances. *'White Wrought-Iron Lawn Chair': Origin and effect(s) unknown. Seen while Myka and Pete investigate the artifact disturbances. References ru:Авария Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes